Tender, Loving, Care
by Imagination Lullabyx
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are on a road trip with their newborn baby. Sasuke notices that Sakura is acting moody. Later on Sakura discovers something interesting. UPDATED


**Heres a little something something.** **I do not own naruto.**

Sasuke gripped the leather of his steering wheel, digging his finger nails into it. His shoulders were hunched and he gritted his teeth. What had made him so mad? His wife. What had she done that made his blood boil? She was simply nurturing their newborn child, but let me tell you; Sasuke gets jealous _very _easily, even of his own son.

The family of three were on a road trip, because lately Sasuke and Sakura felt overworked, and stressed and decided that a vacation might be good for them. It had soon brought to Sasuke's attention that his wife was sitting in the back seat of their car, paying no attention to him at all but, to their son. It was as if Sasuke was invisible! Sasuke growled at the thought. Sasuke wondered if he said anything that might have angered Sakura. Was Sakura punishing Sasuke? He turned around to look at the two most beloved people in his life. Sakura covered her face with her hands.

"Peek-a-boo!" Their child squealed with enjoyment, flailing his limbs in the air. Sakura ran her hand through her sons thin layer of hair. He looked identical to Sasuke. _He is so small,_ Sakura thought. Her hand was the size of his abdomen. His hand gripped onto Sakura's index finger. He stared at his mothers face in aw.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle litter star, how I wonder what you are!"

Sakura's sweet voice rang in her son's ears. Sakura scratched her sons stomach, causing him to giggle and squirm in his car seat. Sakura had always been really good with kids. She was so gentle and caring with them. She was probably the best Mom on Earth. Their son shifted in his car seat and yawned at shut his eyes.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun can you pull over so I can move up front?"Sasuke said nothing, but did as he was told. Sakura unhooked her seat belt and opened her door, stepping out of the car and grabbing her tote. She quietly shut her door, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty. She opened the other door, stepping in, and proceeded to make herself comfortable. She pulled her sunglasses down from her head to her eye level. She pulled a CD out of her tote and put it into the CD player. She turned the volume really low.

Typical, it was Mozart. Ever since the baby was born, that's all they've been listening to. Sasuke watched her every move. She leaned back in her seat and sighed. Sakura reached out for Sasuke's cheek, caressing him. His temper slightly diminished. She let her hand fall, while his hand reached out for hers and they intertwined fingers.

"So how much longer until we get to the hotel?"

"Probably about an hour." Sasuke said nonchalantly. Sakura turned her head towards his direction and studied his expression.

"Sasuke-kun, whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Sakura was silent for a moment then she spoke.

"Oh Sasuke, what am I going to do with you?" Sasuke would never admit under any circumstances that he was jealous. He furrowed his eyebrows at the thought. After awhile they finally arrived at their desired destination. Sasuke parked his car in front of the hotel.

"I'll go check in, can you get Daisuke out of his seat?"

"Aa." With that said, Sakura stepped out of the car. Once his wife was gone, he looked in the backseat. Daisuke was still sound asleep. Sasuke sighed and stepped out of the car and opened the door on Daisukes side. Daisuke slowly opened his charcoal eyes.

Sasuke unbuckled his son's s car seat and picked him up and held him close. Daisuke yawned, still kind of tired. Daisuke looked to his left and to his right and his mother was nowhere in sight. Tears began to stream down the sides of his chubby cheeks and he wiggled in his fathers arms. He started to scream very loudly. Of course at the moment, Sakura had to walk outside and witness her baby boy crying. She jogged over to her husband the second she heard her son's cry. She snatched Daisuke from his arms, and scowled at Sasuke.

"Tch. I didn't do anything."

"Grab the bags, we're on the second floor in room 213." She threw the room keys over to her husband, and he caught them without even flinching. Sakura turned around started heading to their hotel room. Sasuke looked up for one second, and he swore he saw his son sticking his tongue out at him. Sasuke's features darkened and he frowned. He picked up their suitcases and backpacks. Once he was done, he slammed the car doors shut. He stomped the whole way there. Once he got to the room he threw the suitcases on the ground.

"Are you going to take a nap?" Sakura opened one eye slightly and nodded.

"Well why dont you put Daisuke in the crib?"

"No, I don't trust that crib."

"Are you serious? So you're just going to sleep with Daisuke in your arms?" Sasuke said coldly.

"Nothing wrong with that." Sakura smirked. She could feel the tension rising. It's funny how the two got on each others nerves. They got mat at each other for the most ridiculous things. One thing that _really_ ticked Sakura off, was when Sasuke would leave his dirty wet towels on the floor in the bathroom after a shower, and he did it all the time.  
>"Hn. I'm going to take a shower." Sasuke walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He turned the water to an icy cold temperature. Once he was finished, he stepped out of the shower and threw his towel on the ground.<p>

"Sasuke-kun, come here!" Fear leaked threw her toned. He ran out as fast as he could.

"What's wrong?' He tried not to look concerned, but you could tell he was.

"Here take Daisuke, I feel like I'm going to throw up." Sasuke picked him up and helped his wife get on her feet. She ran into the bathroom. Sasuke could hear her gagging. When she was finished she screamed.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" He stood up, with a confused look on his face.

"Pick up you god damn towels! Jeez!" Sasuke held Daisuke infront of his face.

"This is your fault." The couple went to sleep after that. Sakura woke up early. She wrote Sasuke a note saying she needed to go to the store to get a few things.

When Sakura arrived at the pharmacy, she found exactly what she was looking for. She picked up the item and purchased it. Once it was rightfully her's, she went to the bathroom.

"Oh no..."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun!"<p>

"Hm?" He turned around with a questioning look on his face.

"I have to tell you something..." Her voice was quieter and a blush formed on her cheeks. Sasuke cocked his head to the side.

"I'm-uh...uhm... well...hm, I-I'm pregnant." Sasuke didn't know how to feel at first, then he was relieved. He now knew why Sakura was having so many mood swings.

**I'm proud of this one :3 What did you think of it? Review please! **


End file.
